Halloween Festival
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka and Soul go to the annual Halloween Festival. Just a cute Fluffy drabble.


_A/N: Hiya! I did this one in honor of Halloween! I know I'm late being that its the day passed Halloween but I had such a good time with my 'best friend' Jake so I had to wright about it. My day kind of went like this so if you read this you can tell I had a good time, well I hope you like it, please tell me your thoughts and please review! Have a scary Halloween!_

* * *

He didn't like parties or festivals so he had no idea why he made her come. Sure, Halloween was cool, free candy, rides, tricking peoples, very cool. But he didn't really enjoy the annual Halloween Festival that was as large as the city. No joke. It was because Shingami didn't think it was fair to have to ride all the way over here. So they put decorations all over the city and it was like a rule to put up Halloween decorations, scared or not.

When it was Halloween in Death City Soul swore it looked like Halloween Town. Unlike him, Maka seemed having a jolly good time, swinging her hands and laughing when people tried to scare her. Maka loved Halloween, she loved when people or their decorations popped up out of nowhere and just screamed, she loved all the candy they gave the children and she loved when people dressed up.

But she was _very _embarrassed about her costume, she told Blair pacifically to get her a zombie costume and him a vampire costume, but they were all out of vampires, so she thought it would be cute if she got Maka a bride zombie costume and Soul a husband zombie costume. Soul didn't care, he didn't want to dress up but he had Maka as his meister and it was very hard to say no to her.

He sighed, scratching at his make-up and she smacked his hand away "You'll smudge it, stupid." She licked her finger, trying to fix the smudge he created and he sighed again. She pulled back her hand, nose scrunching up "Stop being such a cry baby. I wanted...oh, never mind." She stomped off and Soul sighed, fastening his pace to get to her pace. "What?" He bent down to get to her ear level and she smiled. He knew that smile was fake, she always blew him off with a fake smile when she didn't want to talk about it.

"Nothing, Black*Star said, Tsubaki and him would be at the Death candy." Soul sighed. "Moron." He murmured, Maka nodded in agreement "Looks like they'll have to leave early because of Black*Star's stupidity... like they do every year." Death Candy was a contest of how much candy you can eat in over a minute, Black*Star always won, but in the end he always got sick. Tsubaki usually would try and convince him not to do it but once Black*Star wants something, he gets it.

"I'm glad you all could make it." They both turned, seeing Kid, his hands were stuffed in his pockets, Liz was clinging to his arm with her eyes shut so she wouldn't see scary things with little kitten ears on her head and Patti was chewing on her cotton candy, ohhing and awwing at the costumes with brown dots over her dress. "Hey Kid." Soul and Maka said in unison. He nodded. "Liz, you can look. It's only Maka and Soul." He said gently, she opened her eyes only to scream and clutch to Kids shirt with her eyes closed. "No. No, why do you have to dress like zombies? I hate zombies." She shivered and Kid sighed. "I do like your costumes, your like a couple."

Their jaws fell to the floor, Maka waved her hands "No! No! Not like that! Blair messed up our costumes that's all!" She laughed nervously, a blush crossing her cheeks. "What are you dressed as?" Soul asked trying to change the subject. Kid shrugged. "Patti came as a giraffe as you can see from the pocadots on her pants and shirt. Liz came as well, a kitten. And I came as a grim reaper." He smiled at that being that he didnt even have to dress up.

Soul admited he envied that he didn't have to dress up but Maka smiled. "Your costumes are all very...orginal." Soul nodded, because it was true and grinned. "Have you seen Star?" Kid grimaced almost like the grimace he gave Excalibur. "Sadly. His werewolf costume was smudged all over his face, and he was puking. Ms. Riding Hood aka; Tsubaki was dragging him away in a red wagon." Maka shook her head and Soul held his laugh. "Good to know their alright."

Liz opened one of her eyes and grimaced when she saw the make-up but soon smiled. "How cute! Your in a couples costumes." Soul pointed to Maka and she huffed. "Blair. It was Blair." And they nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll be going. I have some people that I need to greet, bye." He waved, Patti skipped next to him, chewing on the pink cotton candy and Liz stood behind him, grabbing onto his arm with her eyes shut. "Their as lively as ever." Soul noted and Maka nodded, walking over to the Cotton Candy machine, rummaging through her wallet but not before Soul threw the lady a twenty and said keep the change.

Maka smiled, blushing a thanks and grabbed a piece of the Cotton Candy and popped it in her mouth. Soul reached over to grab some but she pulled it away, her pink tongue out. "Unuh, mine." He frowned. "Well, aren't you glutton?" He reached his hand out more to grab some but she turned her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her torso, trying to keep her still so he could grab the pink cotton candy but she kept squirming. The two laughing and stopped when they heard a giggle. The two looked up to see Tsubaki, Black*Star in a red wagon as she pushed him along.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka smiled, having to look up at her because Soul still had his arms wrapped around her. "I love your costumes, you look cute. But uh...what are you doing?" A pink crossed the raven haired girls cheeks and Maka's whole face flushed. "Nothing! He keep trying to steal my cotton candy." He released, successfully chewing on her cotton candy. She sighed, staring at her cotton candy that had lost a huge chunk and looked down at Black*Star who was murmuring 'I won. The almighty Black*Star won' which Maka rolled her eyes at. Soul snickered, putting some cotton candy in his hand and Black*Star chewed on it which furthered Soul's laughter.

Maka sighed. "I don't know how you do it, Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled, looking down at Black*Star that was munching on the rest of Soul's cotton candy and sighed. "He can be silly sometimes but he means well. I need to go and give him some medicine, see ya later. Have a scary Halloween." She strolled off, going towards their house and Maka smiled, putting some cotton candy on Soul's nose which he wiggled his nose at and made her laugh. She pulled out her camera, taking a picture of Soul with cotton candy covering his nose and laughed. "Keeper." Soul rolled his eyes, Maka always liked taking pictures. At her favorite moments or just when she thought he was cute. She looked at her camera and smiled "You look cute."

He rolled his crimson eyes again and the two began walking, looking at the new decorations. Kids ran giggling that they tp'd or egged somebody house, people in scary costumes, teenagers making out behind the Truth or Dare wheel, parents watching as their children went to various houses asking for candy. Stein was walking with Miss Marie, Stein dressed up as Franken Stein which everybody thought was funny and Miss Marie dressed up as Mrs. Frankenstein which everybody thought was cute. Maka yelped, standing behind Soul when she saw her father dressed up as a zombie most likely because he knew Maka would dress up like that.

"Hey Eater," Soul sighed, _here it comes. _"Where's my Maka? You better not be making a move on her." He scoffed. "I told you me and Maka aren't like that. If it helps," He subsided "I saw her making out behind the Truth or Dare wheel." Spirit's blue eyes went wide and he ran over to the wheel, starting a ruckus and Soul snickered saying the close was clear. She watched as her papa harassed a bunch of boys, going crazy over who was making out with 'his' Maka and she sighed. "Thanks, Soul."

He shrugged, the two began walking again and she grabbed his hand, leading him over to some machine where you have to smash a hammer against a platform and see how strong you are. He walked over, not bothering to let go of her hand and grabbed the hammer, smashing it and the bell rang. Nygus handed him a big stuff animal bat which he gave absently to Maka because; 'cool guys give their partners stuff animals' apparently.

"Hey Soul," Her voice was gentle and that meant something was bothering her. "Do you wanna play the Truth or Dare wheel?" He snorted. "Maka, the only thing on that wheel is kissing, having sex, or tp somebody's house. Nothing you wanna do especially with me." Her hand around his loosened like she wanted to let go and she puffed out her cheeks which Soul always thought was cute. "Maybe I do."

Soul laughed. "You seriously wanna tp somebody's house? That seems out of character." She let go of his hand and walked faster. "Sorry, your right." He blinked, watching as her combat boots hit the candy covered floor, stomping away, hands balled into a fist, Soul sighed. _Sometimes he never understood her. _"Hey Maka," She growled. "Yes?"

"Let's go play the Truth or Dare wheel." She turned, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" He shrugged, motioning for her to join him as he walked over to the wheel and sighed. "I just feel like it." It was an obvious lie, Maka could tell it was and she didn't want to force him to do it. "It's okay, Soul. Thank you but I'm alright." She grabbed onto his arm, putting it close to her chest and smiled. "We can do something else."

He stuff his hand in his pocket, forcing her to get closer to him and frowned. "Okay, but I wanna talk." He lead her through the crowd and walked with her towards the Death ride which was just the scariest house ride ever, but he didn't get scared unless Maka was endanger and vice versa. He hopped in the ride, scary music and screams echoing from the haunted ride.

"Maka," He was interrupted by a scream and sighed. "Did by any chance you just wanna play the Truth or Dare wheel because of something?" She chewed her lip, shrugging and let go of his arm due to how uncomfortable she felt but he intertwined their fingers. "Is that a yes?" She stayed quiet, watching the cob webs, obviously fake mummy's and other scary Halloween decorations. He sighed. "Look at me." She turned sheepishly towards him only for him to kiss her straight on the lips.

She couldn't hear the screams, she could barely see anything other than white but she was sure that was from his hair. She heard her heart race and by the way it was throbbing and how loud it was sounding she was praying he didn't hear it. She began moving her lips, molding them with his, she didn't exactly know what she was doing, the only person she kissed was her father (When she was younger) and her mother.

She was good at it she guessed because Soul put his arms around her waist, hosting her higher up because his neck was hurting from having to bend down. He seemed to know what he was doing, he was moving his lips, moving his hands up and down her back and licking her lips to ask for entrance which she granted. She slid her arm down to his chest and he may have known what he was doing but he was freaking out as much as she was. She smiled, feeling better that she wasn't only freaking out and moved deeper into the kiss.

Neither knew that the ride was already over, friends and family watching their little make-out session and he got a very hard Maka chop after but she intertwined their fingers to reassure him she wasn't angry but one thing he was clear of, he no longer hated the Halloween Festival. He actually couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
